El amanecer de la verdad
by laulau2311
Summary: Huir por salvar a tu familia , es lo que hicimos mi prima y yo . Esta es nuestra historia. El rating ira cambiando .
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

Tuvimos que huir de casa para proteger a aquellos a los que mas queremos , nuestra familia. En mi mundo se nos considera los seres mas poderosos que existen , mucho mas incluso que nuestra realeza. Mi nombre es Rachel Cullen y junto a mi prima Brittany McCarty , somos semivampiras y esta es nuestra historia .


	2. Lo que hace un por su familia y el xq

**Lo que hace uno por su familia y el porque**

Huir , lo que llevo haciendo junto a mi prima desde hace 7 largos años , todo para proteger a los nuestros. Mi prima y yo no somos como cualquier adolescente normal y corriente , somos el resultado del amor entre personas de mundos diferentes , el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano. Mi familia paterna son vampiros , bueno y ahora 2 miembros de mi familia materna también. Mis padres y mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett se enamoraron en el instituto. Rosalie y Isabella Swan eran las chicas nuevas del instituto , que para ser mellizas no se parecían en nada , una rubia de ojos azules y una morena de ojos chocolate , pero que nadie se metiera con su hermana que allí ardía Troya . Mi padre y mi tío eran los solitarios de su aquelarre , los 4 miembros restantes , eran pareja entre si . Todo cambio cuando conocieron a las Swan , tuvieron un primer año de relación bonito, pero todo cambio en el 18 cumpleaños de mi madre y mi tía , mi madre se corto al abrir un regalo lo que provoco que mi tío Jasper se la quisiese comer como a una hamburguesa , los Cullen se fueron sumiendo a mi madre y a mi tía en una depresión por su partida , todo cambio cuando mi tía Alice las llamo y las llevo a Volterra , para que salvasen a sus respectivos novios , todo salio bien , volvieron a estar juntos y dos años después de ese suceso mi madre y mi tía daban el "Si , quiero ", convirtiéndose así en unas Cullen's oficiales. En la luna de miel fruto de ese amor entre vampiros y humanos surgimos nostras. Las hermanas parecer ser que se ponían a la par asta para quedarse embarazadas.

Mi hermana y yo : Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan y Rachel Elizabeth Cullen Swan. Y por parte de mi tía , tuvieron a mi prima: Brittany Marie McCarty Cullen Swan

Mi hermana y yo fuimos considerada poderosas nada mas nacer , ya que mi hermana pude transmitir lo que piensa y yo soy capaz de copiar cualquier poder , el día de mi nacimiento , copie el de mi tío Jasper , por el cual pude transmitirle un sentimiento de tristeza por el daño que mi hermana y yo le hicimos a mi madre. Los poderes de mi prima se desvelaron mas tarde , 3 días mas tarde de su nacimiento , cuando todo lo de la casa empezó a flotar , mi prima tiene telequinesis , todo puede ser controlado por ella.

Para la realeza de nuestra raza , eramos una amenaza al no conocer nuestra especie pero gracias a mi tía Alice salimos librados de una batalla contra los Vulturis "nuestros reyes " , en la "batalla " , gracias al don de mi padre , Edward , pude leer la mente a Aro, el cual se dio cuenta de mis poderes , los de Britt y mi madre al ver-lo en su mente cuando le toco la mano a mi padre. Por suerte se fueron . Tan solo teníamos 3 años de haber nacido pero gracias a nuestro crecimiento acelerado parecía que teníamos 17

Al día siguiente de la batalla...

Nos encontrábamos todo la familia , mas Jacob en el salón , cuando a mi tía Alice se le cayo un jarrón al entrar en un visión.

Alice hija que pasa?- le pregunto mi abuelo Carlisle.

**A:** Vendrán a por ellas .

**C: **A por quienes?

**A: **Rachel y Brittany , en mi visión vi que vendría un ejercito a por ellas , en principio también a por Renesmee pero Aro a dictaminado que Rachel y Brittany tiene talentos únicos y los quiere en su colección y hará lo que sea para conseguir-los

Se que tanto mi prima como haríamos lo que fuera por proteger a nuestra familia , no hizo falta que le leyese la mente estaba segura . Le hice una pregunta silenciosa la cual me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**E:** No , no voy a permitir que lo hagáis.

**B:** Que pasa amor ?

**E: **Tu hija y tu sobrina se quieren ir de casa para protegernos.

**B , Ro:** Que ! , vosotras os quedáis aquí y no nos ignoréis , somos vuestras madrees – nos dijeron mi madre y mi tía Rosalie.

**R: **No lo entendéis , como ha dicho la tía Alice , Aro hará lo que sea para que nos unamos a el y sabe que nuestro punto mas débil es nuestra familia , haríamos cualquier cosa por vosotros y si para protegeros tenemos que irnos de casa , huiremos al lugar mas lejano del planeta.

Ro: Por dios , como os vais a ir , sois nada mas que unas niñas y os reconocerían en cualquier parte

**R:** Britt – mi prima se acerco a mi y me dio su mano , me concentre imaginando unas apariencias distintas , mi prima paso de ser castaña claro , con ojos castaños y de 1'70 a ser una rubia de ojos celeste de 1'75 , en mi caso pase de ser una chica de cabello cobrizo , con ojos verdes y de 1'75 a ser una morena con ojos chocolates de 1'65 , con una prominente nariz.

**R: **Así nadie nos reconocerá y si se dan cuenta que somos nosotras volveré a cambiarnos , hemos sido entrenadas por nuestros padres y el tío Jasper , sabemos defendernos y después tenemos nuestros dones y si la situación nos supera juro que vendremos lo mas rápido posible , lo único que queremos es mantener vuestra seguridad.

**B:** Podéis tener otra apariencia , pero seguís brillando al sol.

**E:** Eso tampoco es problema para ellas – dijo con un gruñido.

**R:** Tío Emmett acercate por favor. - mi tío Emmett se acerco a mi , le cogí la mano y le transmití el poder que copie de un miembro de la guardia de Aro – Ahora sal fuera y ponete bajo un rayo de sol.

Toda la familia salimos al patio , acompañando a mi tío , el cual se puso bajo un rayo de sol y no brillo , sorpresa , se utilizar los dones que tengo .

**Ca:** Es increíble , gracias a ese don podríamos irnos a un sitio que hace sol , no hace falta que os vayais , nos mudamos y listo.

**Br:** No lo ves abuelo , cuando los Vulturis vengan el primer sitio al que vendrán será a casa y si ven que hemos desaparecido todos nos buscaran hasta encontrarnos. En cambio si solo nos vamos nosotras vosotros estaréis a salvo .

**Ro:** Carlisle , mi niña tiene razón , por mucho que me pese tiene razón.

Mi prima y yo subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y cogimos lo necesario para poder irnos de casa y que no nos faltase de nada , cuando bajamos al patio el Jeep del tío Emmett estaba fuera del garaje y mi madre nos esperaba con un maletín plateado en las manos. Nada mas salir por la puerta fuimos aplastados por 4 pareces de brazos , los mi mi madre , mi tía Rosalie , mi tía Alice y mi abuela Esme.

**Ro:** Cuidaos vale , si necesitáis algo llamar o directamente volver a casa.

**B:** No os metáis en problemas.

**Es: **Permanecer siempre juntas.

**A: **Protegeos mutuamente , estaré siempre al tanto y os ayudare en lo que pueda – en cuanto ellas nos soltaron nos vimos envueltas en un abrazo por parte de mi padre , mis tíos y mi abuelo

**Ja: **os lo han dicho todo ellas , protegeos vale y llamar-nos- me entrego el maletín – tenéis dinero y identificación falsa , al llegar al a vuestro destino tendréis que matricularos en un instituto, ya sabéis para no llamar la atención , protegeos vale , os quiero mucho mis niñas.

**Br, R:** Y nosotras a ti tío Jasper.

Nos despedimos de nuestra familia y nos subimos al Jeep de tío Emmett , yo como conductor , todo gracias a las clases de conducir de mi tía Rosalie y también a sus clases de mecánica , estuvimos en silencio hasta asegurarnos que los oídos vampíricos de nuestra familia no nos podrían oír .

**Br:** A donde vamos a ir Rachie?

**R:** Elige tu Britt Britt.

**Br:** Que te parece Lima , Ohio , es un pueblo pequeño de poco habitantes y es soleado.

**R:** Me parece perfecto Britt , pon la dirección en el GPS . Nuevo destino : Lima , Ohio.


	3. Las Cherrios,una nueva amistad y el coro

**Bueno segundo capítulo de esta loca historia , recuerdo que en cursiva están los Flashbacks y los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con la historia.**

QRQRQRRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

_**En el anterior capitulo..**_

_Nos despedimos de nuestra familia y nos subimos al Jeep de tío Emmett , yo como conductor , todo gracias a las clases de conducir de mi tía Rosalie y también a sus clases de mecánica , estuvimos en silencio hasta asegurarnos que los oídos vampíricos de nuestra familia no nos podrían oír ._

_**Br:**__ A donde vamos a ir Rachie?_

_**R:**__ Elige tu Britt Britt._

_**Br:**__ Que te parece Lima , Ohio , es un pueblo pequeño de poco habitantes y es soleado._

_**R:**__ Me parece perfecto Britt , pon la dirección en el GPS . Nuevo destino : Lima , Ohio ._

**Las Cherrios , una nueva amistad y el coro**

**Rachel P.V**

Estábamos ya en nuestra nueva casa , cuando me puse a recordar el viaje que habíamos hecho hasta aquí.

_Flashback_

_Tardamos día y medio en recorrer los seis estados que separaban Washington de Ohio , paramos a repostar y descansar en Nebraska , estábamos comiendo algo , cuando recibí un mensaje de mi madre ._

_**E High St , 28 , es vuestra las llaves están debajo del felpudo , ya os he matriculado a las dos en el William Mckinley High School , empezáis el viernes, vuestras nuevas identidades son Rachel Berry y Brittany S Pierce ,inventaos lo demás , os queremos y por favor estad siempre juntas- B**_

_**R:**__ Britt mi madre nos ha matriculado en el instituto , empezamos el viernes por lo tanta tenemos dos días desde mañana para instalarnos .-Le enseñe el mensaje_

_**Br:**__ De acuerdo pero quienes vamos a ser ¿ Tengo una idea , porque no te inventas tu quien soy yo y yo quien eres tu?_

_**R:**__ Vale , tu nombre es Brittany Susan Pierce , tienes 16 años , eres una animadora de carácter inocente que vive en su propio mundo de fantasía , pero que es súper inteligente y protege a su prima como si le fuera el alma en ello , vamos como en el instituto de Forks , solo que cambiando un poco tu personalidad._

_**Br:**__ Vale , tu eres Rachel Berry , tienes 16 años , eres un genio musical , súper popular al igual que yo , también eres animadora , como siempre , solo que añadiéndole lo de genio musical , tendrías que darle las gracias a tu padre._

_**R:**__ Ósea , que al llegar tendremos que hacer las pruebas de las animadoras , vale , yo soy un genio musical pero si yo me apunto al coro tu también , pero el tema de nuestros padres como lo dejamos?_

_Br: Eres mi prima por parte de madre lo que es cierto, nuestros padres han decidido que nos vayamos un tiempo a vivir con nuestra abuela , porque desde que "murió" el abuelo esta muy sola y necesita la agradable compañía de sus queridas y únicas nietas._

_**R:**__ Vale la cuartada ya la tenemos , por lo que estamos listas , nos vamos ¿_

_**Br:**__ Si , Rachie , tu sabias que los delfines son los tiburones gays del mar?_

_**R:**__ Que ?_

_**Br:**__ Nada , estaba practicando eso de vivir en mi mundo de fantasía ._

_Fin del Flashback_

De verdad, a veces esta chica te saltaba con unas cosas más extrañas , pero que puedo decir es como otra hermana para mí y Nessie .

La nueva casa no tenía nada a comparación de la mansión que tenemos en Forks, pero para nosotras solas estaba bien , una casa de dos plantas , cuanto habitaciones , tres baños , un salón , una cocina y un garaje , que más pueden pedir dos adolescentes y una inexistente abuela.

Mi habitación al igual que la de mi prima tenia vistas al jardín trasero de la casa , el cual contaba con una piscina , estuvimos durante unas cuantas horas dándole nuestro toque personal a la casa . La que seria la habitación de nuestra "abuela" la convertimos en un gimnasio , equipado con todo lo necesario para mantenernos en forma , cosa que al ser medio vampiros , no era muy necesario , pero tanto mi prima como yo teníamos por le cuidarnos.

Sabia gracias a información de mi abuelo que los Cullen teníamos cuentas en casi todo el mundo , por lo que accedería a la más cercana a nuestra posición si necesitábamos dinero .

Viernes por la mañana , al bajar me encontré con que mi prima ya estaba lista y desayunando , yo no tenía mucha hambre así que cogí una manzana por el camino , hoy le toca a Britt conducir , por lo que me tendría que preparar para un largo trayecto acompañado por canciones de Justin Bieber , no es que no me guste su música pero después de haber sido arrastrada literalmente a 5 de sus conciertos por Britt , me había acabado hartando del _Baby , baby…_

Al llegar al instituto Mckinley nos dirigimos directamente al despacho del director.

Buenos días chicas , tenéis cita con el director?

**R:** Así es señora Morris –dije al leer el letrero delante de su mesa con su nombre- somos las nuevas alumnas , Brittany Pierce y Rachel Berry.

**Sra.M:** Pues adelante chicas el director os esta esperando

Nos acercamos a la puerta del despacho del director y Britt pico a la puerta.

**Dir:** Adelante.

Entramos al despacho el director siendo recibidas por un hombre bajito de piel oscura con pinta de ser indio o hindu.

**Dir:** Ustedes deven ser las señoritas Pirce y Berry , he estado repasando sus expedientes y me he quedado maravillado , las primeras de su curso y clase , matriculas de honor en todas las materias , deverian estar orgullosas de ustedes mismas .

**Br:** Créame lo estamos, y más nuestros padres.

**Dir:** Será un honor que que sean alumnas de este centro , no tengo nada mas que decirles a parte de bienvenidas , al salir la señora Morris os entregara vuestros horarios , taquillas y combinaciones.

Al salir la señora Morris nos entrego todo lo que necesitábamos para empezar . Nos dirigimos a nuestras taquillas cuando nos vimos abordadas por detrás por una mujer alta y de corto cabello rubio.

Hola , mi nombre es Sue Sylvester y sé que sois porristas y de elite por lo que os quiero en mis Cherrios , no es una petición es una orden , así que seguirme que vamos para vuestro uniformes .

Gracias al don de papa , pude ver que se había enterado que éramos porristas al revisar nuestros expedientes , yo no me consideraba porrista de elite , pero en el instituto de Forks , tanto mi prima y yo lo fuimos , y yo que en esta instituto quería pasar desapercibida ….

Seguimos a la señora Slyvester , hasta un vestuario y nos entrego tres uniformes a cada una .

**R:** Disculpe señora Slyvester , como se sabe nuestras medidas .

**Sra.S:** Sencillo , llame a vuestra antigua entrenadora , la que me dio vuestras medidas y vuestras posiciones , por lo que me dijo , sois las mejores voladoras que ha tenido el instituto de Forks en décadas y ahora lo seréis del Mckinley , tenemos entranmiento ahora , por lo que dejar vuestras cosas en la taquilla y seguime , al lado de vustros uniformes os he dejado , todo lo reglamentario de las cherrios , chandals , toallas , botellas de agua , bolsa de deporte , etc…

Nos cambiamos al uniforme el cual nos sentaba como un guante, nos hicimos una coleta alta y seguimos a la entrenadora Sylvester hasta el campo de Football , en el cual estaban las Cherrios.

**Sra.S:** Chicas , os presento a las estrellas del instituto de Forks , y ahora las nuestras , Brittany Pierce y Rachel Berry.

Todas se nos quedaron mirando , hasta que una rubia y una morena se nos acercaron.

Hola chicas mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y ella es Santana López , somos la capitana y la co-capitana de este equipo por lo que en calidad de todo el equipo os damos la bienvenida-se nos presento la rubia.

**Br:** Un gusto chicas , yo soy Brittany y la morena es Rachel y estamos encantadas de estar en el equipo.

**S:** Normalmente, las nuevas tiene que hacer una prueba, presenciada por la entrenadora y los capitanes, como es que estáis dentro sin hacer dicha prueba.

**R:** Pues ha sido todo muy rápido , estábamos en nuestras taquillas cuando la entranadora se nos ha aparecido y nos ha dicho textualemete "_Hola , mi nombre es Sue Sylvester y se que sois porristas y de elite por lo que os quiero en mis Cherrios , no es una petición es una orden , así que seguirme que vamos para vuestro uniformes " _y no nos ha dado opción nos ha guiado al vestuario y nos ha hecho ponernos los uniformes

**Q: **Muy típico de Sue, porque dice que erais las estrellas del instituto de Forks?

**Br:** La temporada pasada fuimos considerados por la American Cheerleader , como las mejores voladoras de la temporada y de la historia de nuestro instituto.

**S:** Aquí viene mi pregunta, porque siendo las estrellas de vuestro antiguo instituto , os habéis mudado aquí ?

**R:** Nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos qui para hacerle compañía a nuestra abuela , ya que desde que murió el abuelo la abuela esta muy sola.

**Q:** Ah , sois familia , por que dejarme deciros que no pasa nada .

**Br:** Lo sabemos, somos primas por parte de madre , nuestras madres son mellizas , la tia Bella es morena y mi madre , Rosalie , es rubia , desde siempre se ha dicho que nuestras madres una salió al abuelo y la otra a la abuela.

**Q:** Asa que os dieron la patada de casa y os mandan con la abuela?

**Br:** Se puede decir que si , pero lo gracioso de todo es que cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con que la abuela estaba de viaje y que llegaba este domingo , claro al venir de sorpresa.

Nada más acabar de hablar empezó a sonarme el móvil , por lo que vi en el identificador era mi padre.

**R:** Dime papa.

**B:** No soy tu padre cielo.

**R**: Ah, hola mama, pasa algo ?

**B**: Os echamos de menos .

**R:** Y nosotras a vosotros, mama me has pillado entranando hablamos más tarde cuando llegamos a casa vale , dile a todos que los quiero y mándale besitos a papa y Ness. -colgué y me encontré con la mirada de las chicas.

**Br:** Tu madre ?

**R:** La misma , dice que nos echan de menos y eso que no nos hemos ido las tres.

**Q:** Las tres , por vierto quien es Ness?

**Br:** Si las tres , Ness , bueno Renesmee es la hermana melliza de Rachel.

**S:** Renesmee ? Que nombre es ese?

**R:** Es la combinación del nombre de nuestras abuelas , Renneé y Esme , mi madre no se le ocurría un nombre apropiado así que los mezclo igual que su segundo nombre , Carlie , de Carlisle y Charlie.

**S:** Se ve que tu hermana se llevo la lotería con los nombres , tu segundo nombre es normal verdad ?.

**Br: **Si lo es verdad Rachel Elizabeth ?

**R:** No te metas, Brittany Marie Susan – le añadí el Susan , como estipulada en su falsa identificación.

**Q:** Joder y yo que me quejo por el Lucy .

**S:** Bueno vamos a entrenar que no quiero ver la de demonio de la entrenadora – nos pusimos a correr y hicimos 10 vueltas , después una sesión de piruetas y una coreografía en la cual Britt y y yo seguimos a San y Quinn , nos fuimos a las duchas, nos duchamos y nos encaminamos a la salida del vestuario.

**Q:**Que clase os toca ?

**Br , R:** Quimica.

**S:** Y a nosotras , haber déjame tu horario Rach- le pase mi horario el cual reviso de arriba abajo – es el mismo que el mismo que el de Quinn y el mío , el de Britt es igual?

**Br:** Exacto.

**Q:** Genial, presiento que aquí se formara una bonita amistad- y qué razón tenia al pasar de las semana las cuatro nos hicimos muy unidas, y por lo que se Puck, uno de nuestro compañeros del coro no había apodado "El cuarteto rojo de la Muerte "ya que según él , todos los miembros masculinos del instituto se morían por nosotras , incluido el , me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos en el salón del coro , el primer día de clases.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos las cuatro en la mesa del comedor la cual era siempre ocupada por las porristas cuando Britt abrió la boca._

_**Br:**__ Chicas , por un casual sabéis donde esta el salón del coro?_

_**S:**__ Cantáis ? Nosotras estamos en el coro de hecho ._

_**R:**__ Cantamos y tocamos algunos instrumentos._

_**Br:**__ Algunos instrumentos dices, Rachel tocas el piano , la guitarra acústica y electica, el violín , la flauta travesera y el bajo , si eso solo son algunos instrumentos yo no toco nada._

_**S:**__ Britt tu también tocas?_

_**Br:**__ Toco lo mismo que Rach , cambiando la flauta por el cello ._

_**Q:**__ Waow ,si que tocáis instrumentos , le vais a encantar al seños Shue._

_Nos dirigimos a la clase del coro donde fuimos recibidas por el profesor Shuester ._

_** :**__ Chicas , quienes son?_

_**Q:**__ Miembros del Glee club os presento a _

_**P:**__ Las diosas del sexo_

_**Q: **__Puckerman , cállate , como decía os presento Rachel Berry y a Brittany Pierce , quieren hacer la prueba profesor._

_** :**__ Pues adelante chicas , si necesitáis un instrumento adelante._

_Nos sentamos ambas en el banco del piano y yo comencé a tocar la melodía de "Someone like you " de Adele_

_**"Someone Like You"**____**  
**_

_**Brittany**__**Final del formulario**_

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_**Rachel**_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

_**Brittany y Rachel**_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_**Rachel**_

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_**Brittany**_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

_**Brittany y Rachel**_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_**Rachel**_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_**Brittany y Rachel**_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

__

_Al acabar de sonar la última nota todo el salón nos regalo un aplauso._

_** :**__ Genial chicas , genial , muy buena interpretación de esta maravillosa canción , tiene unas voces preciosas así que bienvenidas a New Directions_

_**P:**__ Genial las cuatro chicas mas buenorras están en el coro_

_**S:**__ Callate Puckerman._

_** :**__ Chicas tenéis formación musical ?_

_**R:**__ Fuimos al conservatorio de Seattle desde los cuatro años y aparte mi padre toca el piano y la flauta travesera, mi madre la guitarra eléctrica , la acústica y el bajo , mi tía Rosalie el cello y el violín por lo que desde pequeñas nos han enseñado todo lo que saben._

_** :**__ Encantado de teneros a bordo chicas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde ese día tanto Britt como yo somos miembros de New Directions y la amistad que mantenemos con Santana y Quinn va viento en popa , esperamos que siga así.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

**Bueno , bueno que les parece , díganmelo por los reviews?**

**Sigo escribiendo , o la paro y la elimino ¿**

**DIganme lo que piensan , todo será leído.**

**Besitos y Gracias por leer**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. Planeando un viaje y la noche de chicas

_Al acabar de sonar la última nota todo el salón nos regalo un aplauso._

_** :** Genial chicas , genial , muy buena interpretación de esta maravillosa canción , tiene unas voces preciosas así que bienvenidas a New Directions_

_**P:** Genial las cuatro chicas mas buenorras están en el coro_

_**S:** Cállate Puckerman._

_** :** Chicas tenéis formación musical ?_

_**R:** Fuimos al conservatorio de Seattle desde los cuatro años y aparte mi padre toca el piano y la flauta travesera, mi madre la guitarra eléctrica , la acústica y el bajo , mi tía Rosalie el cello y el violín por lo que desde pequeñas nos han enseñado todo lo que saben._

_** :** Encantado de teneros a bordo chicas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde ese día tanto Britt como yo somos miembros de New Directions y la amistad que mantenemos con Santana y Quinn va viento en popa , esperamos que siga así.

El estar en el coro era tanto una bendición como una maldición , disfrutábamos de estar en el coro , pero teníamos sobre nosotros a la entrenadora Slyvester para que destruyéramos el coro desde dentro , cosa a la que tanto Britt como yo nos negamos , el coro se había convertido en la única familia que teníamos aquí.

Esta mañana me levante como siempre , antes que la vaga de mi prima , se ve que lo heredo de mi tía Rose que según mi madre cuando eran humanas era la vaga de la familia , esa que puede dormir un día entero y no enterar-se , por suerte mi prima me tiene a mi como despertador viviente , que sino no se como se levanta por las mañanas.

Como cada mañana me serví mi desayuno el cual consista en unos cereales , fruta y un vaso de sangre de puma , predilección tanto mía como de mi padre , Britt tenia el mismo desayuno , solo que en vez de sangre de puma , de oso , cosa del tío Em.

Acabe de desayunar y subí a despertar a mi prima , imaginaos mi cara cuando vi que mi prima estaba ya levantada , cosa extraña , muy extraña , en ella.

**R:** Britt te encuentras bien ?

**Br**: Si , porque lo dices ?

**R:** Te has levantado y sin tener que despertarte .

**Br**: Jajja , mira como me rio , que tu tengas un despertador en el culo y no disfrutes del placer de un buen sueño no es culpa mía .

**R: **Anda desayuna , que tenemos que pasar a por las chicas.

Normalmente nos encontrábamos co en el instituto , pero según S , al ser las chicas mas populares teníamos que tener nuestra entrada estelar y con un cochazo imponente , y que mejor que un Jeep Wrangler 2014 rojo , coche mas imponentemente grande no hay , en mi opinión.

Cogí todo lo necesario que ambas necesitaríamos para un día de clases y la bolsa de las Cherrios , ya que como cada lunes , miércoles y viernes , me tocaba entrenamiento con las Cherrios , mi prima acabo de desayunar justo a tiempo . Como siempre me tocaba a mi conducir así que cuando mi prima estuvo dentro del coche me puse en camino hasta la casa.

Al llegar nos paramos frente una imponente mansión y hice sonar el claxon , a los pocos segundos salieron las chicas .

**S:** Ese coche es tuyo Rach?

**Br:** En realidad es de mi padre , pensaron que nuestros coches no eran de lo mas aconsejables para Lima.

**S:** Que tenéis unos Ferraris o que ?

**R:** Se lo dices tu Britt o se lo digo yo?- Le pregunte a mi prima.

**Br:** Dilo tu Rach.

**R:** En realidad Britt tiene un Porsche 911 Carrera rojo y yo un Audi Spyder R8 blanco.

Lo se coches carros y potentes , pero somos Cullen , la velocidad va en la sangre.

**S:** La madre del cordero , la virgen Maria , Jesus y José.

**Q:** Que pasa S , solo son unos autos.

**S:** Solo unos autos , solo unos autos , Q esos autos son lo mejor del mercado y entre los dos suman mas de 360.000 $ , por eso mi pregunta . Sois las hijas de un clan mafioso?

**Br:** No , jajajjaja

**S:** Entonces de que trabajan vuestros padres.

**Br: **Los padres de Rache son neurocirujanos y mi padre es arquitecto y mi madre abogada , mi tía Alice es diseñadora de modas , mi tío Jasper psicólogo , mi abuela es decoradora de interiores y mi abuelo es como los padres de Rach.

**S:** Joder , menuda familia , no me imagino como debe ser vuestra casa en Forks.

**R:** Demasiado grande para mi gusto, fliparias si la vieras.

**Q:** No se tu S, pro a mi no me disgustaría nada ir a Forks.

**S:** A mi tampoco Q.

Me comunique gracias a la telepatía con Britt , ya que la conversación era demasiado rara , para ellas.

_**R:** Britt , no podemos dejar que vayan a Forks , hasta que el tema de los Vulturis este resuelto ._

_**Br: **Tienes razón , hazte la sueca y pasa del tema._

**R:** Bueno chicas , vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde.

**S:** Me pido ir delante.

Me subí al asiento del conductor y me puse mis Ray-ban , las cuales a los pocos segundos pasaron de estar en mi cara para estar en la de San.

**R:** Oye , esas gafas son mías.

**S: **Ahora son mías.

**R:** Suerte que tengo de sobras , Quinn en el bolsillo que hay detrás de mi asiento tienen que haber tres pares iguales a las que me ha robado San , pasa-me uno anda.

**Q:** Se puede saber por que tienes cuatro pares de gafas iguales?- dijo después de pasarme las gafas.

**R: **Estas sentada al lado de uno de los motivos , Britt , Ness y Jake , el novio de Ness , siempre me quitan las gafas , así que decidí comprar unas iguales para ellos , pero como estaban todas aquí me las traje sin querer , cosa que provoco que mi madre sufriera uno de los berrinches de mi hermana , y tuviera que comprarle unas iguales a ella y Jake, Si quieres quédate unas , total las otras son de Britt.

**S: **Genial , las Faberrittana van a ir combinadas , boom todos se van a quedar pasmados.

**Br:** Las que ?

**S:** Las Faberrittana , Fab por Fabray , erri por Berry , tta por Brittany y na por Santana

Antes de llegar al instituto la música paro , dando anuncio a una llamada por parte de Tía Alice

**R:** Hola tía Ali.

**A:** Hola cariño , estas con tu prima ?

**Br:** Estamos juntas y con dos de nuestras compañeras de equipo.

**A:** Bueno pues encantada chicas.

**S,Q:** Igualmente Señora.

**R:** Hay no .

**A:** Como que señora , Rachel Elizabeth Berry y Brittany Marie Susan Pierce , que le habéis dicho de mi a vuestras amigas?

**R: **Nada de nada tía Ali , que te queremos mucho , pero por que llamabas.

**A:** Carolina , me ha enviado la nueva colección exclusivamente diseñada para vosotras y os la he enviado a casa de la abuela .

**R:** Gracias gracias tia Ali , sabes que te adoramos verdad?

**A:** Lo se cielo , lo se , bueno te dejo que no quiero que las locas de vuestras madres me arranquen el brazo para quitarme el móvil , un besito mis niñas , os quiero .

**Br, R:** Y nosotras a ti Tia Alice.

Colgué la llamada y automáticamente la música volvió a sonar , pero fue parada por San.

**S:** Que colección y de que?

**Br:** Carolina Herrera , la colección de la temporada que diseña para nosotras, es muy amiga de nuestra tía y en varias ocasiones hemos desfilado para ella.

**Q:** Conoceis a Carolina Herrera ?

**R: **Si si no te lo crees mira.

Cogí el manos libres y marque el numero de Carolina.

**C:** Hola, Carolina Herrera al habla.

**R: **Hola Carol , soy Rachel.

**C:** Rachel , que gusto hablar contigo , os a llegado lo que os envié ?

**R:** No nos ha llegado directamente a nosotras pero mi tía Alice , nos lo ha enviado a nuestra actual residencia.

**C:** Me alegro Rach , tengo alguien que quiere hablar contigo

Hola preciosa

**Br: **Giorgi , como estas?

**G:** Estoy bien Britt , se os hecha de menos en las pasarelas , tanto luciendo prendas Armani , como Herrera , haber cuando volvéis a las pasarelas.

**R:** Todo depende de nuestra tía y sus desfiles lo sabes .

**G:** Lo se Rach, bueno preciosas , un gusto volver a hablar con vosotras , un besito y como siempre me encanta trabar con vosotras , adiós y besitos desde Milán.

**Q:** E..ese era Giorgio Armani ?

**Br:** El mismo que viste y calza.

**S:** No queréis hermanas nuevas?

**R: **Lo siento estoy bien con la que tengo

**Br: **Yo tengo suficiente en tenerlas a ellas como primas.

**Q**: Y tu tía no nos quera adoptar.

**Br: Tía** Alice , con niños , los vuelve locos , me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo , pero soy nuestras mejores amigas , solo necesito una llamada y este fin de semana estamos en Milan. Rach.

**R:** Estoy en ello .- Puse el manos libres y marque el numero de Héctor el piloto del Jeet de mi familia.

**R: **Hector soy yo , necesito el Jeet este viernes por la tarde , en el aeropuerto de Lima.

**H:** De acuerdo señorita , con destino a ?

**R: **Milán , y reserva en el hotel de siempre.

**H:** De acuerdo señorita , nos vemos el viernes.

**R:** A y Héctor , quiero la suite mas grande del Hotel , un momento Hector , Chicas dos o cuatro camas?

**S:** Yo no tengo problema en dormir con una de vosotras y vosotras ?

**Q, Br: **Tampoco

**R: Héctor** , la suite con dos camas matrimoniales y totalmente equipado , ah y contrata la limusina ?

**H: **De acuerdo señorita Rachel , mas tarde la informo de todo.

**R:** Gracias Héctor.

**S:** Que acaba de pasar.

**Br:** Rach se ha puesto en contacto con el piloto de nuestro Jeet privado y ha planeado en un momento un viaje a Milán.

**S: **Rachte quiero mogollón.

**R: **Y yo a ti San , entrada notatoria chicas?

**Q:** Demostremos-les quien manda.

Entre al parking chirriando rueda provocando que todos nos mirasen .

**S: **Buena entrada Rach.

**R:** Gracias.

Al tener el horario igual no nos separamos para nada , el día fue completamente normal , clases , almuerzo , mas clases y entrenamiento con las Cherrios , como cada lunes , las chicas y yo teníamos noche de chicas , por lo cual al acabar el entrenamiento nos fuimos a casa.

Metí el coche en el garaje y al llegar a la puerta principal vi una caja con el logo de Carolina Herrera , me acerque para levantar-la cuando la voz de Quinn se hizo sonar.

**Q:** Espera Rach que te ayudo.

**R: **No es problema Quinn , puedo sola .

Me acerque a la caja , la cogí y la levante sin problema , gracias a dios por la fuerza vampirica.

Britt me abrió la puerta y yo rápidamente , lleve la caja al salón. Rápidamente las chicas vinieron y me hicieron abrir la caja , nos encontramos con pantalones , blusas , chalecos , camisas y vestidos preciosos .

**S:** De verdad que adoro a Carolina.

Santana acabo de hablar y rápidamente se encendió la tele dando a paso a una video llamada de Carolina.

**C: **Hola chicas , os gusta la ropa?

**Br: **Nos encanta , gracias .

**C:** Vosotras , la rubia bajita y la latina.

**Q:** Nosotras ?

**C:** Si vosotras , decirme vuestras tallas , os voy a diseñar algo exclusivo para vosotras , como lo he hecho con mis sobrinas de corazón.

**S: **Gracias señora Herrera , muchísimas gracias.

**C: **No hay de que

**R:** Santana , tía Carolina.

**C**: Gracias cielo, de nada Santa mis sobrinas son mi inspiración para la moda juvenil y por lo que veo , tu y tu amiga la rubia bajita , tenéis un buen cuerpo , habéis pensado en ser modelos.

**Q:** No , por cierto mi nombre es Quinn.

**C:** Encantada Quinn.

**R:** Tia , este finde vamos para Milán , si quieres ponles a prueba en la pasarela.

**C:** Genial , pues no vemos este finde chicas , besitos.

Rápidamente la pantalla del televisor volvió a estar en negro.

**S:** Carolina Herrera os considera sus sobrinas ?

R: Si desde siempre.

La tía Carolina aunque no lo parezca es un vampiro , es familia directa de la tia Carmen de Denali , por suerte la tia Carolina tiene el don de la adaptación , su cuerpo se adapta a cualquier ambiente , lo que le es muy útil.

**R: **Bueno que os apetece de cena?

**Br**: Yo quiero pizza de la que tu haces Rach.

**R:** Bueno , pues si estáis de acuerdo , me pongo a preparar la pizza.

**S: **Yo te ayudo enana.

**Br:** Sanny , no llames así a Rachie.

**S: **Tranquila Britt , es de forma cariñosa verdad Rach.

**R:** Si , es nuestra forma de demostrarnos cariño , patito.

Las chicas me ayudaron a preparar la cena , a la hora de comer creo que a Quinn y a Santana se les saltaban las lagrimas del gusto , no es por tirarme flores pero según Jake mis pizzas son las mejores del mundo , a eso de las once , ayude a Britt a traer su colchón a mi cuarto para poder dormir , Quinn decidió dormir conmigo , yo que según ella , Santana se mueve mas dormida que despierta , espero que no se rompa nada , si le pega una patada a Britt , acabara mal parada.

**Lo dejo , sigo , que hago ?**

**Denme su opinio por review .**

**Gracias y besitos.**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	5. El viaje a Milán I

**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos . Ahora os dejo con la historia...**

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_Las chicas me ayudaron a preparar la cena , a la hora de comer creo que a Quinn y a Santana se les saltaban las lagrimas del gusto , no es por tirarme flores pero según Jake mis pizzas son las mejores del mundo , a eso de las once , ayude a Britt a traer su colchón a mi cuarto para poder dormir , Quinn decidió dormir conmigo , yo que según ella , Santana se mueve mas dormida que despierta , espero que no se rompa nada , si le pega una patada a Britt , acabara mal parada._

**El viaje a Milán I**

**Quinn P.V**

Anoche nos quedamos a dormir en casa de las chicas , por suerte pude adelantarme y dormir con Rachel . Juro con mi vida que no vuelvo a dormir con Santana nunca. Esa chica se mueve mas dormida que cuando esta despierta .

Eran como las 6:50 de la mañana cuando me desperté sola en la cama de Rachel , en cambio Santan y Brittany seguían dormidas en una extraña y divertida posición, estaban con los pies donde tendría que estas la cabeza y estaban las dos enrolladas con el edredón de forma que parecían un burrito de Brittana.

Me decidí por bajar a la planta de abajo a desayunar , cuando llegue al salón pude percibir el tenue sonido de una canción de rock. Seguí el sonido de la música , el cual me llevo hasta el jardín trasero de la casa , donde me encontré una imagen bastante por así decir-lo , calurosa.

Rachel se encontraba con nada mas que unos pantalones cortos y un sujetador deportivo , colgada cabeza abajo por los tobillos haciendo abdominales como si no le suponise esfuerzo . Se por los entrenamientos de las cherrios que Rachel tiene una condición física admirable , y no es la primera vez que le veo los abdominales , pero cada día que los vuelvo a ver lo que se cuida Rachel y aunque sea mi amiga puedo decir que Rachel es un cuerpo sexy y caliente.

_Oye se admirar la belleza femenina , y Rachel tiene mucha y aparte es buena persona . Pack completo , como el six's pack de abdominales y que abdominales...ufff quien fuera sudor para deslizar-se por ellos . Quinn basta , es tu amiga , deja de mirar-la asi._

**R: **Buenos días Quinn.

**Q**: Buenos días Rach.

En un momento a otro Rachel se había soltado y estaba viniendo al trote hacia a mi .

**R:** Te apetece desayunar?

**Q: **La verdad es que tengo bastante hambre si.

Era cierto hacia rato que el estomago me rugía en busca de que lo alimentase

**R:** Pues entonces manos a la obra con el desayuno , me ayudas ?

**Q: **Claro.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde entre Rachel y yo empezamos a preparar un deliciosos desayuno constituido por fruta picada y crepes caseras. Al acabar de poner la ultima crepe en el plato , Santana y Brittany aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina con caras adormiladas . Brittany directamente se dirigio hacia Rachel la cual estaba sentada en un taburete de la isla de la cocina y se le sentó encima , por lo menos Santana se sentó sólita.

**R:** Britt cielo , por que no te sientas tu solita?

Todas buscamos oír la respuesta de Brittany , respuesta que no llego ya que se había quedado dormida encima de Rachel.

**R:** Sera vaga y dormilona la tía. Quinn me haces un favor?

**Q:** Dime Rach.

**R:** Coge una crepe , úntala con crema de cacao , ponle fresas por dentro y enróllala.

Hice lo que Rachel me había indicado y le pase la crepe en cuanto estuvo lista. Lo siguiente que Rachel hizo fue pasar la crepe delante de la cara de Brittany , la cual empezó a olfatear hasta que de un momento a otro le dio un mordisco enorme a la crepe .

**Br: **Mmm delicioso , un momento se puede saber que hago encima tuyo , Rachel.

**Q:** Has llegado medio dormida a aquí y te has sentado encima de tu prima y de momento a otro te has dormido.

Todas vimos como el rostro de Britt adquirió rápidamente un color rojizo.

**R**: He Britt tranquila , que no pasa nada , pero acabar rápido de desayunar que son las 7: 20 y a las 8 tenemos que estar en el instituto.

Acabamos de desayunar 10 minutos mas tarde y 10 minutos mas tarde y estábamos las cuatro listas con nuestros impecables uniformes de las animadoras.

**Br:** Que toca a primera hora ?

**S: **Biología .

No hubo mas conversación sobre ese tema , recogimos las cosas necesarias para ese día de clases y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto , como siempre con Rachel al volante.

**Rachel P.V**

Me encontraba conduciendo para llegar al instituto , tenia un mal presentimiento sobre la clase de Biología del día de hoy , no se por que pero algo me decía que la clase para Brittany y para mi iría mal.

Las cuatro entramos en el salón en el cual teníamos la clase y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos pupitres , Santana y yo delante y Quinn y Brittany detrás nuestro.

Estábamos hablando sobre la nueva rutina de las cherrios cuando entro el profesor Molina.

**Pr.M: **Buenos días alumnos , hoy no necesitaremos el libro . Hoy haremos el experimento del grupo sanguino.

En ese momento sentí como el alma y la sangre se me fueron a los pies. Sangre . 29 muestras de Sangre y 2 vampiros en la clase , no es una buena combinación.

**S:** Rach , Rach te encuentras bien?

**R:** No …- Pude escuchar como Quinn le hacia la misma pregunta a mi prima y tenia una respuesta negativa al igual que la mía.

**S: **Señor Molina ?

**Pr.M:** Dígame señorita López.

**S:** Rachel y Brittany no se encuentran bien podemos acompañarlas a la enfermería?

**Pr.M:** Problemas con las sangre señoritas ? Estoy de acuerdo en que acompañen a las señoritas Berry y Pierce a la enfermería , pero las cuatro tiene que decirme que grupo sanguinio son.

**Br:** A +

**Q: **0-

**S:** A+

**R:** 0-

**Pr.M: **De acurdo señoritas , lleven a sus compañeras a la enfermería.

Fui guiada por Santana hasta la enfermería , en la cual la enfermera nos hizo estirarnos en una camilla y nos puso un trapo húmedo en la frente.

Media hora mas tarde , le di la señal a Brittany para poner fin a esta farsa.

**Q**: Hey , como estáis chicas?

**R:** Mejor.

**Br:** Mucho mejor , gracias por traernos chicas.

**S:** Hey una para todas , todas para una. Siempre os ayudaremos chicas.

**Q:** Siempre os ayudaremos , y bueno ya que estáis mejor y como que solo quedan 20 minutos de clase y la siguiente la tenemos libre , os apetece que vayamos a las gradas de la grada del campo de football ?

**R**: Yo no se Britt , pero necesito aire fresco

Íbamos a salir del instituto cuando se dejo oir la voz de la entrenadora Sue , por megafonia .

**Su: **Todas mis chicas que tenga la siguiente hora libre que se presente en el campo de football.

**R:** Bueno parce ser que no vamos a las gradas.

Cogimos las cosos de las cherrios que por suerte siempre teníamos en el vestuario y nos dirigimos

hacia al campo de Football en el cual ya estaban la entrenadora.

**Sra. S:** Aquí estáis estrellas , Berry se que también te desenvuelves bien con las piruetas en el piso por lo que hoy quiero que ayudes a tus compañeras con eso , ok?

**R: **Nivel de dificultad?

**Sra.S:** Empieza con un nivel 7.

**R:** De acuerdo entrenadora.

**Sra.S :** Vosotras tres no tenéis que hacer-lo , pero si queréis ayudar a Berry.

**Q: **Que tienes en mente Rachel.

**R: **Algo como esto.

Me coloque en la linea de 10 yardas . Empece a correr y empece con un simple carrera de mortales de carra , culminando-lo con un tirabuzón doble en el aire y cayendo haciendo el spagat.

**S:** Waow

**Br:** Rach el numero estrella del campeonato.

**R:** Vale pero para eso te necesito a ti.

Brittany se paro en la linea de 15 yardas y yo me pare en la de 30 , ambas hicimos el ejercicio que había hecho antes hasta llegar a la linea de salida de la otra, donde Britt en vez de caer de cara a mi cayo de espalda y hizo el mismo ejercicio de espalda hasta llegar a la mitad de entre su linea y la mía donde se quedo de pie con las piernas ligeramente.

Ahí es donde entraba yo , corrí y hice el mismo ejercicio de mortales hacia delante , pero en el ultimo salto antes de Britt di mas impulso con mis piernas de modo que aterrice con las manos en las mano de Britt , la cual me dejo caer de forma que mi cabeza quedo entre sus piernas y nos movimos en sincronía , ambas , haciendo la rueda hacia la derecha de forma que en el ultimo momento en el que yo estaba cabeza abajo , hice la rueda sola , de forma que ambas quedamos de pie.

Cuando levantamos la cabeza , nos encontramos con todo el escuadrón de la cherrios el cual estaba aplaudiéndonos asombrado.

**Sra.S:** Veis chicas , ese es el nivel de sincronización y habilidad que quiero en vosotras . Muy bien chicas que no seais ni Berry , ni Fabray , ni Lopez ni Pierce quiero que empecéis con el calentamiento de mortales , volterretas y esas cosas. Cuarteto estrella venir aquí.

**S:** Si entrenadora.

**Sra.S: **Se que sois lo mejor que tiene este instituto , sois lo mejor de lo mejor de mi equipo por eso se que no necesitáis lo que se practicara en los siguientes entrenamientos , por eso tenéis excepcionalmente permiso para saltaros-lo , pero con la condición que esos días hagáis deporte de otra clase . Ah Berry , Beiste me ha dicho que esta tarde tienes entrenamiento de atletismo.

**R:** Así es entrenadora.

**Sra.S**: También me ha dicho que mañana es la carrera entre los mejores corredores de instituto de toda Lima y que tu nos representas al instituto.

**R**: Así es.

**Sra.S:** Se que ganaras , así que suerte estrella.

**R: **Gracias.

Nos fuimos en silencio al vestuario hasta que Santana lo rompió.

**S: **Atletismo ?

**R:** Si , desde los 7 años.

**S**: Y eres rápida?

**R: **Preguntase-lo a Britt.

**Br**: Hace los 100 metros en 4'7 segundos .

**Q; **Waow .

El resto del día paso sin complicación , al igual que el entrenamiento de Atletismo , al igual que la carrera del día siguiente , en la cual salí como vencedora.

La semana no fue mucho mas diferente . Clases , entrenamientos y ensayos , nada fuera de lo normal .

Nos encontrábamos a ultima hora del viernes, lo que quería decir que faltaba una hora y y nos encontraríamos en el jeet de camino a Milán.

La noche anterior las chicas se habían quedado a dormir en casa , por o tanto las maletas de las cuatro , que eran muchas , ya se encontraba en el maletero del Jeep.

Juro que prácticamente salte de mi asiento sobresaltando a Kurt , mi compañero de pupitre en esa clase , cuando el reloj marco el final de ese día escolar. Recojo mis cosas en una fracción de segundo y me salí al pasillo a esperar que las chicas salieran del aula.

**S: **Preparadas?

**Q, Br, R**: Listas

**Br:** The Faberrittana's to Milán , bitches !

Después de ese comentario lo único que se escucharon fueron risas.

Por suerte para ese fin de semana no teníamos tarea que hacer , por lo tanto dejamos nuestros libros en las taquillas.

Fuimos hacia el aparcamiento , nos montamos en el coche y pusimos camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Próximo destino el aeropuerto de Lima.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue rápida, entramos directamente por la puerta del hangar privado y dejamos el coche en aparcamiento.

Nos encontrábamos descargando las maletas , cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mio, por lo que me gire para enfrentar a esa persona. Héctor

**R:** Ah , eras tu , hola Héctor.

**H:** Así es señorita Berry , vengo a informar-le de que el jeet ya esta listo.

**R:** Perfecto Héctor , serias tan amable de llevar-nos las maletas ?

**H**: Claro señorita Berry , por cierto su tia Alice me ha dicho que le comunique un mensaje de su parte , para usted y la señorita Pierce.

**Br:** Y que mensaje es Héctor.

**H:** Que conste que no son mis palabras ._ Rachel Elizabeth y Brittany Susan como sois capaces de ir a Milán , la capital de la moda italiana y no llevarme a MI , vuestra TIA , aquella que os ha enseñado todo lo que sabéis . Esta vez os lo dejo pasar , pero ENANAS la próxima si no me lleváis veréis._

**R: **Típico de la tía Alice , además no se de que se queja si ella estuvo la semana pasada.

**Br:** Conoces a la tía Alice , sabes como es y lo de estar obsesionada por las compras y la moda , en ella es normal.

**Q: **Tu tia , la diseñadora esta obsesionada con la moda?

**R:** Yo mas bien diria que mi tia Alice si no compra algo todos los dias , se muere, su inspiracion se puede decir que es _visionaria _, respecto a la moda.

**H:** Lamento insterrumpir señorita Berry , pero las maletas ya estan en el avión.

**R:** Muy bien . Chicas teneis el conjunto con el que os cambiareis el uniforme.

**S**: Listo, pero me dejado la plancha de pelo en la maleta.

**Br:** Eso no es problema , no se si te hemos comentado por casualidad que mi madre tiene cierta obsesion por el cuidado del cabello por lo tanto en ese avion hay de toda para el cuidado de este.

**Q: **Entonces perfecto , por que yo tambien me la he dejado en la maleta y quería planchar-me el pelo.

**R:** No problemo , podéis hacer-lo e el avión , así que a que estamos esperando?

**Br:** Anda vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el jeet y fuimos recibidas por toda la tripulación , humana por cierto . Seria demasiado arriesgado meter a dos humanas en un avión lleno de vampiros.

10 minutos mas tarde ya estábamos en el aire y en zona segura para porder mover-nos libremente por el avión , por lo tanto las cuatro nos dirigimos a la habitacion con la cual contaba el jeet.

**S: **Pues to no veo toda la pafernalia de peluquería.

Yo no dije nada simplemente guié a Santana y Quinn hacia el enorme baño de la habitación.

**S:** Pues sigo sin verlo.

**R: **Britt.

Las tres seguimos con la vista , el camino que hizo Britt hasta acercarse a lo que se suponía que era el interruptor de la luz ._ Que , he dicho suponía ._

En la pared en la cual se encontraba el interruptor se corrió un trozo del tabique , dejando ver una pared llena de cosas de peluquería , cada instrumento por 4 veces. _Que en la familia somos 7 mujeres y teniendo demás nos aseguramos que no hayan peleas._

**Q:** Madre de dios , tienes una peluquería entera aquí dentro.

**Br:** Y eso ue no has visto el baño de la mansión de Forks.

**S**: Es mucho mayor que esto ?

**R:** Mucho mayor .

Una hora y cuarto despues estabamos las cuatro arregladas y peinas. Se puede decir que nos complementamos hasta para elegir colores, Mientras Britt y Quinn escogieron el negro para sus vestidos , Santana y yo nos decantamos por colores mas claros , un plata en mi caso , un color crema en el de Santana (** Nta: En el final del cap , estan los enlaces de las fotos**) , sencillamente quedamos genial . Hay que dedcir-lo , sino no nos considerarian las reinas del instituto.

**S:** Estamos que rompemos.

**Br: **Cundo no rompemos nosotras San ?

**Q:** Nunca .

Todas acabamos riéndonos , pero la verdad es qe tenian razón , no se porque pero destacamos en cualquier parte que vayamos.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos entre risas , anécdotas entre otras cosas . Llegamos a Milán sobre las 22:30 en horario Europeo .

Nada mas bajar del avíon escuche una voz que crei no volver a escuchar hasta volver a estar en casa.

Jacob Black se encontraba en Milán y de momento no había rastros de lapanessie , asi que algo ocurre , y yo lo voy a averiguar.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí otro capitulo de esta historia , espero que os haya gustado y como siempre agradezco vuestras opiniones en forma de review.**

**Enlaces :**

**Vestido Britt**

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR0n-QKwB-953FZPmpEYbhODEnQseVeu2X3pb3aL4ql8i_KXvqz

**Pelo Britt**

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT7Fd3FCbzG_MtK7kVhGeQ6bP9uOt5ZWTZNqAhMvWjpxLjMHf5b

**Vestido y pelo Santana**

**Vestido Quinn**

.

**Pelo Quinn**

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcThMZfTaEktPo_AG0z0kXLQgkjR5zhQhMGifMo7UYNm25K-KYfHVw

**Vestido y Pelo Rachel**

.

**Besitos y abrazos**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


End file.
